


That Time At A Carnival

by writer95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, crowley - Freeform, date, night out, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: Summary: You are on a date with Crowley when he asks about your feelings for him.Crowley x Hunter!ReaderWarnings: Fluff, Slight Angst.Words: 1057





	That Time At A Carnival

You smiled as Crowley took a bite of the cotton candy; you knew he was just doing this for you but it made you happy. 

“What?” 

You shook your head, “oh, nothing.” 

He rose a brow. “Tell me.” You stood up from the bench you had been sitting on and grabbed his hand.

“let’s go ride the ferris wheel?” 

“Fine, but just so you know, I will get it out of you later.” You giggled as you squeezed his hand and headed towards the ferris wheel.

“I’m sure you will.” 

It didn’t take you long to get on the ride; the line was fairly short, probably because it was getting close to closing time and everyone was going home. 

Once the ride started going, Crowley cleared his throat, gaining your attention. “I don’t get it; you’re a hunter and you know I’m the king of Hell, yet you keep insisting that I take you out on dates.” 

You smiled sweetly at him, “I know it may be wrong; but I’m in love with you. I’ve told you this before.” 

He smiled then sighed, “but why?.” 

*************************Flash Back*********************

You were headed on a hunt with your sister Blaire; the two of you had gotten word that demons were being extra crazy in Bay City, Texas. 

The two of you had decided to go and check things out after Rudy had told you the Winchesters were busy. 

“Yeah sure they're busy; probably destroying something.” Your sister scoffed when she got in the car. 

“You don’t even know them Blaire, for all we know it's just crazy rumors.” You started up your car and backed out of the small hotel parking lot. 

“Rumors from other hunters? I don’t think so, (Y/N).” 

“Those hunters could just be jealous.” 

Blaire thought it over and nodded in agreement, “perhaps.” 

Once getting to the town you dropped Blaire off to get the hotel room while you headed to a diner to get some food. 

Right as you stepped into the diner you smelt sulfur. Great first day here and I already found the demons.

Your fingers found their way to the Angel blade you had hidden; you had no clue how many of them were demons but you would fight them all if you needed to.

Your other hand pulled out the cell phone; you were about to text your sister when one of them turned around. 

Once he was facing you, it felt as if the world stopped; like it was just you and him in the diner. 

He wasn’t very tall and he wore a nice suit; you would have thought he was very good looking except the fact he had red eyes. Great, it’s crossroads demons.

His eyes flicked to normal as a smile spread across his lips. “One hunter against a whole diner of demons? You really think you can manage?” 

Your hand gripped the blade tighter as you let the demons see it, “I think I can manage.” 

The demon walked closer; he was obviously the leader. “Me and my demons are almost done with our… plans. I suggest you leave now or I will let them kill you.” 

Yup, he’s the boss.

You shook your head, “Not how I do things. I can’t let a bunch of demons go, especially the leader of the crossroads demons.” 

He chuckled, “The name is Crowley, and I’m not just a crossroads demon. I’m the King of Hell.” 

You couldn’t help but scoff. “Last I checked there wasn’t a ‘King’ of Hell but the devil, whose name was Lucifer.” 

Crowley let out a aggravated sigh, “I’m not the devil, I’m the bloody King! The devil is busy being locked in a cage!” There was something about his yelling that made you want to grab him and kiss him.

“So since the devil is… busy, you tend things in hell?” He nodded. 

“Well I don’t care; I’m still a hunter and you still aren’t getting away from me.” 

Crowley turned to the other demons. “Go, I’ll take care of the little girl.” 

Everyone in the diner disappeared leaving you alone with Crowley. 

You went to lunge at him with the Angel blade but it was no use; with a flick of his hand you flew back and the blade flew out of your reach.

He leaned down over you and growled, “I warned you.” Before he could end you, you had grabbed him and kissed him. 

He broke a way with a smile on his lips; you were shocked to find that you had willingly kissed a demon and not to save your life, but because you wanted to. 

“Perhaps there is another way to settle our… disagreement?” Crowley offered his hand to you and you took it nodding.

“Yeah, take me on a date and we can talk it out.” 

Crowley nodded and kissed the back of your hand. “You have yourself a deal; I’ll come find you later tonight… say sevenish. Tell your sister the case is closed.” 

*******************Back at the carnival***************************

“When I saw you, the world just stopped.” You could feel your face blushing as you answered Crowley honestly. 

You went to turn your face but it was too late, he had your face in his hand making you look at him. 

He placed a soft kiss on your lips, “I felt the same way. It’s strange, but It’s the truth.” 

For the rest of the ride you sat next to him with your head on his shoulder. Once the ride was over, the two of you walked around the place holding hands and riding on all the rides. 

Once the carnival was closed, he pulled you close to him and kissed you like never before. 

“Y/N, I have something to ask of you. We have been going out like this for five years now and well I want to make you my Queen. You don’t have to become a demon to do so. And I promise to not let any harm come to you or your sister.”

You nodded as you tighten your grip around him; you didn’t care if it got around to other hunters that you were with a demon. All you knew was that you didn’t ever want to lose him. 

You kissed him deeply; he grabbed a handful of your hair as he returned the kiss. Once you opened your eyes you found yourself in a beautiful bedroom.


End file.
